Mckenziepj Wiki
Welcome to the Mckenziepj Wiki What is a simple machine? Types of Simple Machines A Simple Machine is anything that makes work easier. There are three three main types of simple machines namely, levers, inclined planes and wheels. A lever is a firm bar whih turns around a fixed point. All levers have three parts: *Fulcrum or pivot - this can be anywhere on the length of the bar which allows the bar to turn. *Effort - the part on the bar where the pushing or pulling is applied. *Load - the part on the bar that lifts any weight. : Types of Levers *First Class Lever - the fulcrum is in the middle and the load and the effort on either side. *Second Class Lever - the load is in the middle and the fulcrum and effort on either side. *Thhird Class Lever - the effort is in the middle and the fulcrum and load is on either side. Worksheet on types of levers __________________________________________________________________________________ Inclined Planes An inclined plane is a flat surface raised at an angle. It is a way of raising and object from a lower level to a higher level. Examples of inclined plane. quiz . Winding Inclined Planes Steps are inclined planes. Some steps and stairways are straight and sometimes they are curved or winding. These are called''' winding inclined planes.' '''See example.' Screws A screw is a simple machine. It is shaped in the form of a spiral and has a ridge called thread. It is a kind of inclined plane - a winding inclined plane that twists and turns. Screws can pull things together or push them apart. Wedge A wedge is a type of inclined plane. A wedge has sloping sides. It sometimes has a sharp edge. Sometimes we use a wedge to hold doors in place preventing them from slamming. This wedge is called a door chock. Examples of wedges. ' wedge.jpg|Wedge wedges 1.jpg wedges 2.jpg wedge 4.jpg ' _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wheels Wheel and axle is a simple machine made of large wheels secure in a small wheel. wheel and axle 2.jpg wheel and axle.jpg wheel and axle 5.jpg wheel and axle 6.jpg [more information on wheel and axle go to the following websites ____________________________________________________________ Pulleys A pulley is a simple machine made with rope, belt or chain wrapped around one or more grooved wheels. It can also be called a wheel machine. There are two types of pulley and they work in two different ways. 1. Fixed Pullley This type of pulley can change the direction of a force. In order for a fixed pulley to work, a downward foce is applied. This downward force causes the load to move as effort is applied. 2. Movable Pulley: This type of pulley can change the amount of force. The movable pulley is attached to the object you are moving. In order for this type of pulley to work, the force is applied up instead of down. :::::::: See figure 2. Figure 2: Movable Pulley Click on link to learn new words click on link to listen to a song. Watch video on Simple Machines. End of unit test. Further information on simple machines. Click here 2 Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse